


Love is... [everything and nothing]

by charlottefrey



Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, I will carry Kylux on my back from this day forth, Kylo and Hux have heart boners for each other, Let's bring back post TFA Kylux bitches, M/M, Modern AU, Poe and Kylo are bffs, Poe is best, Power bottom!Hux, and the were roommates, lets start 2020 like a boss: good sex and love, maybe a little D/s since Hux is directing Kylo a lot?, positive portrayal of love and friendship, service top!kylo, this is sad in the beginning and gets depraved real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Sometimes life gets you down. But how wonderful that you have loved ones that remain with you through sickness and health. How wonderful to have them show their love in so many ways. How wonderful to know they're there for you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Love is... [everything and nothing]

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cry while writing this? Maybe, no one will ever know except myself.  
> This one is for boredbyreality for being my cheerleader through this little series. This one is for FrankyOh for being one of my most consistent readers for the last few fics I posted. 
> 
> This fic started out as a depraved sexual fantasy and ended with being one of the most heartfelt things I have written in a long time. I love writing for this AU and frankly I am not sure if this is the last instalment or if I get a few more ideas for this story. I don't know. 
> 
> I wanted to tell all my readers, new and old ones, that I wish you a wonderful 2020. Be gay, do crime. Overthrow governments. Egg a rightwing politician. Stream movies illegally.  
> Please remember that despite the world literally burning up in fifty shades of hell, there can be happiness for you. It's small things, like finding the perfect dress in a sale. It's big things, like furthering your career and your knowledge.  
> I love you.

Kylo was more than just confused when he found the apartment empty and was almost sad when he saw the note on the kitchen table. Hux wouldn’t be home until late and he was sure that there would be no time to really speak to his roommate about his day. 

Today had been hard.

Not only had he woken that morning with the scar on his face itching like crazy, his hip had started acting up as well, leaving him in pain and very cranky the whole day. Then to add insult to literal injury, his professor had been a dick about him being a few minutes late and he had sat in the first row as some stupid and antiquated form of punishment. 

On his way home, his headphones got snagged when he pulled them out of his backpack, splitting the headband clean in half. The ones his mother had gifted him for their first Christmas together after his accident. He had almost cried and then had felt stupid for almost crying. 

Today had been hard. 

Throwing himself on the couch, Kylo fished out his smaller bluetooth headphones from between the cushions and connected them with his phone. He was hungry, but really didn’t feel like eating anything despite knowing that Hux had recently been on a large shopping trip. 

It felt appropriate after the day he had, going hungry. There was no energy left for him to even consider cooking anything. He’d probably order something online or wait for Hux to come home. 

And before he knew it he was out like a light. 

  
  
  


“Hey there,” Hux said softly and brushed Kylo’s hair back. “Slept well?” 

Kylo blinked up at him and for a moment he was startled at how beautiful Hux was. 

“How was your day?” Hux asked. 

Instead of replying, Kylo closed his eyes and sighed. He tried not to cry, but the tears stemming from his utter frustration burned behind his eyes. 

“Oh darling,” Hux whispered and stood up to lie down beside Kylo. 

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Kylo rolled on his back. Hux rested his head on Kylo’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek. They laid there for a while until Kylo took a shaky breath and opened his eyes again. 

“I’m in pain,” Kylo said. “My hip hurts like a bitch and the painkillers don’t work.” 

“Is it because we did too much yesterday?”

“Possible but I think it’s also partly because I haven’t been to the gym recently. You’re not to blame babe,” Kylo kissed the top of Hux’ head. “Then one of my professors was a bitch because I was a smidge late. And my headphones broke. The ones my mum bought me.” 

“Darling,” Hux sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You’re here now.” 

For a moment both laid in silence in the darkness of the living room. The light from the hall shone through the half-opened door and Kylo breathed in Hux’ perfume. 

“Do you want to go look for a new pair of headphones tomorrow?” 

“I don’t even know which ones are good. Like… I want some really cool ones. I still have money left over from my christmas bonus,” Kylo replied. 

“Phasma recently got herself those Marshall headphones and she hasn’t shut up about them,” Hux murmured. “We can go look for those or I can research some for you if you want.” 

“You have your anatomy thing to worry about next week.” 

“Don’t worry about my academic life, it’s only a small test and frankly it’s not like I’ll die if I fail. I still can re-do it twice.” 

“If it’s fine by you, I’d love to go shopping with you,” Kylo replied with a smile. 

“Wonderful,” Hux stretched up to kiss Kylo’s cheek. “Have you eaten yet?” 

“No, I wasn’t in the mood.” 

“We still have some instant lasagna if you’re willing to wait another thirty minutes,” Hux said. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

  
  
  


“You know, I feel really loved by him,” Kylo said while he peered through his microscope. 

“I get it man,” Poe replied. “Hux is very caring, always has been with you at least.” 

The two of them are folded into the uncomfortable lapchair in the unheated part of the zoology labs. 

“You can say ‘I love you’ in so many fucking ways man,” Poe muttered. “Like just yesterday I was so busy with studying I forgot to take care of Beebee or to clean our apartment. And when I came back from the library in a hurry I found that Finn already took care of everything. That’s true love man.” 

Kylo nodded slowly. 

“You alright buddy?” 

“Yeah, things are… a little too much right now,” Kylo shrugged. “I mean I’ll be fine in a few days, but right now I feel a bit under the weather.” 

“Sweety,” Poe put his arm around Kylo’s shoulders. “We’re here for you. I don’t ever want you to forget that okay? And even if you do I’ll be here to remind you every fucking day alright? We’ve come so far together and I want you to tell me when something bothers you.” 

Inhaling shakily, Kylo looked at his friend. Tears filled his eyes and he leaned against Poe. For a few moments the two of them just leaned against the other and Kylo cried a little bit. 

“You know I sometimes ask myself if I even deserve Hux. Like he’s so amazing and smart…” 

“Shut up,” Poe said sternly. “You are just as smart and amazing as your boyfriend and if I hear you talk shit like that one more time I will not only wack you, I will tell Hux.” 

Kylo laughed loudly and sniffed. 

“Fuck you Dameron.”

“Fuck you even harder Organa-Solo.” 

  
  
  


“Bitch guess what.” 

Kylo was bent over the kitchen counter when Hux waltzed into the room. 

“Uhm.” 

“You know that penis-amputated idiot professor I told you about?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That motherfucking asshole almost fucking failed me.” 

“What happened.” 

“Well you know how our assessments usually go. We get a small chunk out of our question pool and have explain that particular bit. Which topic we get is decided by drawing lots. This bitch…” Hux clenched his fists.” This bitch asked each one of us two big topics and expected us to be fucking brilliant about it. And just because I panicked for a second and lost my train of thought he almost failed me. Like, imagine being that bitchy.” 

Hux brushed his hair back and inhaled deeply.

“And the best fucking thing: Every table after us had to explain only one of the two topics on the slip of paper. And they could choose which one they wanted to do.” 

Kylo reached for Hux and pulled him close. For a moment, Hux was stiff as a plank but melted against Kylo’s side quickly enough. 

“People are dump,” Hux grumbled before leaning his head on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“They are,” Kylo agreed. 

Hux sighed deeply and closed his eyes. And Kylo allowed to enjoy that moment of relaxation to the fullest. It was rare that Hux was this calm and still. 

“What are you preparing?” 

“I was thinking about making some pancakes,” Kylo said. “The batter is ready and only has to rest a little while before I can bake them.” 

“I do believe we can find something to occupy the time with,” Hux pulled away from Kylo with a smirk and stepped back. 

Kylo watched his boyfriend hop on the counter and spread his legs. 

“I wonder what you have planned,” Kylo said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Trust me, you will like it,” Hux replied and motioned Kylo closer. 

Sauntering over, Kylo looked at Hux through half-lidden eyes. With a low growl, he let Hux drag him closer by his belt. The hand remained on his crotch and Hux began to gently rub across the denim.

Kylo inhaled deeply when Hux’ other hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down. His nose brushed against the soft skin of Hux’ throat and he sighed softly. Baring his neck Hux closed his legs around Kylo’s hips. Taking his cue, Kylo licked over the old bruise he had bitten into the pale skin just yesterday. 

Then his teeth closed right over the bruise and Hux moaned.

Not even applying a lot of pressure, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux who went limp. A finger rubbed against his jaw and Kylo began to bite down on the muscle between his teeth. Hux grabbed him by the belt again and pulled him even closer. Slowly Kylo began to grind against Hux’ crotch and a breathy moan left Hux’ lips. 

Kylo felt light headed with pleasure and released Hux’ neck to kiss the spot where his teeth had been. With a displeased huff, Hux turned his head and Kylo kissed him softly. 

“If you keep at this, the bruise will never heal,” Kylo said, his voice rough and low. 

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” Hux replied and kissed Kylo’s jaw. “I want to be marked forever by you.”

“Just think about the damage you’re doing to your muscle and skin tissue. Perpetual bruising is no fun,” Kylo kissed Hux’ cheek and the corner of his eye. 

“Fuck my skin,” Hux muttered. “I don’t care.” 

“But I do baby,” Kylo replied and chuckled. “You know I can’t really refuse you anything, but we should wait until the bruise is healed properly okay.” 

“Why must you be the sensible one?”

“Because you run on dick-dot-exe right now,” Kylo grinned. 

Hux chuckled and kissed Kylo. 

“You know that I love you right?” Hux whispered. “I love you so much.” 

“Yes,” Kylo replied. “‘s not that you said it with words so much. But you told me last week and that was enough for me,” he kissed Hux’ cheek. “I love you too.” 

“I know. You listen to me rant without complaining every time I’m upset,” Hux smiled. “You’re really amazing you know that.” 

“Keep stroking my ego and you will reap the rewards,” Kylo muttered and pulled Hux’ hips against his. 

Arching his back Hux moaned loudly. 

“Oh yes.” 

Kylo grinned and picked Hux up to carry him into Kylo’s bedroom. He gently laid his boyfriend down on the bed and pulled his shirt off. 

“Adonis,” Hux muttered and sighed. 

Chuckling, Kylo pulled off his pants while Hux rid himself of his own jeans and socks. The last item of clothing left Kylo’s body and he left everything on the floor in a rumbled pile. Hux was now only wearing his purple boxers and his striped dress-shirt fell back on the bed while Kylo loomed over him. 

“My beautiful ginger twink,” Kylo teased and smirked. 

Instead of replying, Hux rested his right foot on Kylo’s massive breast and placed the other right next to his dick where sculpted thigh met torso. Underneath his toes, the twisted skin of Kylo’s scar was barely visible. Without being prompted Kylo wrapped his left hand around Hux’ ankle and grinned, before pulling the leg up to his shoulder and kissing the inside of his calf. 

“Such a gentle giant.” 

“You know how to make me a not-so-gentle giant.” 

“I enjoy both of that,” Hux replied with a giggle when Kylo licked his ankle. 

“Foot fetish much?” 

“You put your feet there, I’m only working with what you give me.” 

Hux laughed and sat up. Taking a step back, Kylo watched Hux undress fully before settling back onto the pillows. In the yellow light of Kylo’s oversized yet aesthetic light bulb he looked like something ethereal and otherworldly. 

“You look like a Fae King that lures innocent mortals to their doom.” 

“I’ve been found out,” Hux licked his lips. 

“I’d still fuck you even if you were my downfall. Even if you were after my soul.” 

“Quite the love confession there my dear,” Hux chuckled. “I will spare you and keep you for my amusement.” 

“So nothing really changes?” Kylo reached down and spread Hux legs gently. 

“No, not really,” Hux agreed before pulling Kylo down. “It’s just too damn convenient and pleasurable.” 

“That’s what I love to hear from my bed partner,” Kylo kissed back and slowly lowered himself onto Hux. 

“No,” Hux suddenly pulled back. “I wanna get you to lose control.” 

“I already said I don’t want to scare you when I do that.” 

“ _Put me down as scared and horny_ ,” Hux pulled Kylo down by his neck. “But let me ride you first. Maybe then you will decide whether or not you want to lose control.” 

Kylo sighed but didn’t object further. He knew before they started their actual relationship that Hux was not only very persuasive but also headstrong. It was impossible to argue with him when he had his mind made up. 

Letting himself be flipped, Kylo laid back and tucked his hands behind his head. Hux arched his eyebrow at him, but didn’t object to Kylo’s seemingly nonchalant response to Hux preparing to ride Kylo. 

Smirking Hux reached behind and slowly worked the plug out, making sure to give Kylo a bit of a show. 

“You wore a plug to your assessment?” Kylo asked. 

“I wear a plug every fucking day Kylo. Just to be ready. Also I cannot function without one.” 

Kylo groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Sometimes…” Kylo chuckled. “You seem particularly unreal.” 

“We already established that I’m a Fae King,” Hux kissed Kylo. “What more do you want?” 

Before Kylo could reply, Hux took his seat atop him. 

Throwing his head back Hux moaned out his pleasure at being filled so suddenly and completely. Kylo on the other hand arched of the bed and gave a stifled groan. 

“Bitch,” he whispered. “What the fuck.” 

Hux only grinned, a smug expression on his face. Batting away Kylo’s hands on his hip he tsked.

“Babe, we’re not doing that right now.” 

Kylo growled, but Hux ignored him and began to move slowly. Kylo panted slightly as Hux circled his hips expertly atop him. It was slow and almost painful, exactly what would make Kylo to lose his control. And that was, unsurprisingly, exactly what Hux wanted out of this. 

Sometime later, Hux phone pinged and not even bothering to stop moving, Hux reached for his pants and picked his phone out of hi pocket. While he checked the text, he was still circling his hips and tapped out a message. Kylo huffed a few times and Hux changed apps and began to aimlessly scroll through something.

Without warning, Kylo grabbed Hux’ phone and threw it across the room before flipping Hux backwards. The other hit the mattress with a loud exhale and Kylo grabbed Hux’ legs to spread them to a maximum . 

“You little bitch,” Kylo growled and Hux let out a breathy moan at that. “You slut.” 

Kylo thrusted into Hux hard and shoved him down the bed a bit further. Now Hux head hung over the end of the bed and he laughed while Kylo pounded into him. Instead of fighting it, he let the other man loose, only scratching down Kylo’s impressive back muscles. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to come and afterwards he was almost limper than before. Kylo stopped fucking him immediately and inhaled deeply. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, lifting his head up. 

“You came.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t?” 

“I can get off with my hand, it’s fine.” 

“Fucking hell Kyo,” Hux reached up and grabbed Kylos neck. “I didn’t tease you to the absolute max to only have me come from this fuck fest. I want to be fucked through the wall and into our neighbours apartment even if I came five minutes in. Show me that you’ve been getting up to in the gym or I will never let you fuck my _twinky ass_ again, got that?”

“Yes,” Kylo breathed out and slowly moved off Hux, pulling him upwards as he went. 

Hux, smirking down on Kylo, wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. Slowly, Kylo moved off the bed and over to the wall where no pictures were hanging. Once Hux’ naked back hit the cold wall, he sighed and leaned against it. 

“You’re too pliant,” he whispered. 

“I am to please and pleasure you,” Kylo simply replied. 

“You’re such a good service top,” he murmured. “How hasn’t anyone put a ring on you yet?” 

“Because I’m a weird loner who’s only got along with his roommate so far,” Kylo replied and kissed Hux softly. 

“Oh I’d love to meet that roommate one day,” Hux said and smiled. “He sounds like a cool person.” 

“The coolest.” 

Kylo suddenly was thrusting upwards and Hux gasped before he could respond. Clinging tighter to Kylo, Hux bit his lips wen Kylo hit his prostate just right. Kylo was so focused, he barely made a sound apart from a few strained grunts. He was really showing Hux how well he could perform and Hux was loving it. There was nothing better than getting fucked within an inch of one’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivates writers.  
> My tumblr is charlotte-frey.


End file.
